do not leave
by micar
Summary: she didn't know until now… that he would be leaving and might not be coming back. She was saddened by this. Why? "please don't leave. Stay here. I- " And that made everyone silent.


Do not leave

* * *

Summary: she didn't know until now… that he would be leaving and might not be coming back. She was saddened by this. Why? "please don't leave. Stay here. I- " And that made everyone silent.

* * *

A/N: well, I present to you another LSDAF fic. I hope you like it. If ever I made it dramatic or ooc , I am truly sorry. I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. I hope you leave a review after reading this. Once again, thank you and enjoy reading it!

* * *

Felicita couldn't understand. What was love? She asked their maids, or close friends and family for her, but even if they told them what they know about it… she still doesn't understand. After the duel that had happened the other month, she seems to still wonder what that word means. Even if she could already activate both the wheel of fortune and the love arcana, she still couldn't understand it. Maybe… it was not for her to know?

But, all of this changed. 6 months after the duel, it seems that Nova, had been ignoring her. It made her sad. Liberta saw this and tried to cheer her up.

"why the long face princess?" Liberta asked. Felicita looked up.

"I don't know Liberta. Ever since the duel, I felt that Nova had been ignoring me this past few weeks. Did I do something?" Liberta bit his lower lip. He was contemplating on if he would tell her or not. He was not in the place to do so… but, he felt guilty not telling her.

" I'm sorry princess if I haven't told you. You see, I am not in the place to tell you but, well, let's just say that Chickpea, I mean… Nova would be gone for a while." Liberta said as he scratched the back of his head.

" for how long?" Felicita asked. She was curious. Was this the reason why he kept avoiding her this past few weeks?

"I do not know princess. I just heard it when I heard Debito and Pace even Luca are talking. If you want, we could go and ask him." Lebito was about to stand up but Felicita pulled him. She shook her head.

"no, it's okay. I'm sure he is busy. We could just ask him tomorrow." With a nod, and a light blush, they sat down again. But this time, giggle and laughter was heard as Lebita tried to cheer her up. What they didn't know was that someone was looking at them.

Nova was then at his room packing. It was no use.

3 months ago…

"you called me Papa?" Nova asked as he went to where Papa and Mama was.

"yes. About that…" Papa said. he then looked at his wife and nodded.

" what is it about, Papa?" Nova asked, a little confused. There was tension in the air. How could that be? Are they going to discuss something very important?

" I have called you here for a mission. Well, you see, even if you're father and mother are in my care, there had been a report that someone or some group wanted to infiltrate you're house. Even if there were guards surrounding it, we couldn't say that it would be 100% protected. So, I want you, as the son of my brother , to go there." There was sadness in his voice.

" when will I return? How long will I stay there? Do I need to get company?" Nova asked. He didn't want to leave but his household, everyone there, including his parents are in danger. He needed to take action.

"it depends on you. That was only a rumor. But, you need to finish your work here before you go. And if you ask how long you'd stay there, it would depend on you. It is your choice, my son." Papa and Mama smiled sadly at Nova. It would not hurt them to bring him back right? His family is in danger.

"okay, Papa. I would do it. Give me 3 months to finish all of my work and a little time to look around before I go. I would surely miss this place even for a short while." Papa and Mama nodded.

"okay, you may now go." Bowing, he left.

* * *

He sighed. after packing his things, not all, just a little suitcase, he then saw the little box in his drawer. He then got it and clutched in. how much of a fool is he? He saw in love with a girl who wouldn't love him back. He then, placed the box inside his suitcase and closed it. He then hears a knock.

"yes, come in." the door opened, revealing, Mama, who was holding something.

"what is that Mama?" he asked. Mama smiled and unwrapped it revealing a katana.

"this is a katana that you're father used in order to save your mother. He placed it here. And now, it is yours to keep. I should have given it to you yesterday, or 3 months ago but then, I did not." Mama said as she gave him the katana. Nova smiled and hugged Mama.

"thank you Mama." He said.

" use that to protect the ones you hold dear, okay? I know you could save them." Mama said.

" of course, Mama, I would not let anyone here down." He said. Mama then left after she gave him that. He would rest for a while and leave later.

* * *

Felicita looked up from her window. It was really dark. She tried to reach up but could not. Who could reach the sky? No one. Then she remembered Nova. Was he like that? Just like the sky? She was really close but she could not reach him. She tried to talk to him but, he couldn't. what was that? Who was pulling her back? No one. One thing for sure is that, she was nervous. That was a first. WHY? Why does it feel so lonely? I never had a feeling like this before. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"h-hai.." and the doors opened revealing her mother.

"mama… what are you doing here?" felicita asked. Mama smiled and went to her.

"I should be the one asking you that. Aren't you going outside? Nova is leaving, you know." Mama said to her. Felicita was shocked.

"why mama? Where is he going?" her mom smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"he is going on a mission where you wouldn't know how long before he comes back. Why aren't you going? Don't you want to see him before he goes?" felicita hugged her mother.

"I don't know mama. I want to but I am scared. I don't know why. When I learned from Liberta a while ago that Nova was leaving, I don't know what to do. It seems that my head is spinning uncontrollably that I cannot think clearly. I'm confused, mama. What is this?" felicita asked. Her mother smiled.

"that is what they call as like, my dear. You want to see him but you cannot. You get confused and at the same time, after hearing about that, your heart clenched a bit, am I right?" felicita nodded.

" that means you like him. I cannot tell if that is already what they call as love… but it seems so. You should be the one to know that since you are the one feeling it. Now, you heard me telling you that he is leaving and with a promise that he might not come back for a long time. What would you feel? What would you do?" she looked at her daughter, where tears are slowly forming in her eyes.

"I don't know mama. I like to look at him for the last time before he goes. I would like to tell him I like him… but, I'm scared. Mama, can you help me?" mama shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my dear. But, I can tell you this… if you feel that you would go there , then go. No one should stop you. Now, go. You might regret it if you don't." with a light push, felicita wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"thank you mama." And she left running leaving her mama there.

"so, now what do you think will happen dear?" she asked. A man got in.

"I think it would turn out great. Why don't we see it mama?"

"of course, papa." And the two left the room walking to where their daughter had run off to.

* * *

"are you sure you're going already? Without even telling the princess?" Liberta asked. Even though they had a rivalry between the princess, he knew that he should do it.

"yes. I think its better this way. I might not-" he was cut off.

"no. it wouldn't be better." All eyes were now on the slightly panting girl.

"princess/bambina/Felicita/felicita-sama/Fel!" all of them said. Felicita just smiled and nodded and went directly at Nova.

"i-"

Slap!

Ooh, that got to hurt. Nova winced a bit. All of them were silently looking at the two.

"how could you!" tears were now on her eyes. shock was evident at his face… not counting the stinging red pain that was seen in his left cheek. He then looked away.

"Fel, I'm sorry. It's just that- I do not know what to do." No one spoke. Felicita wiped away her tears.

"why don't you need to tell me?" then she heard his thoughts.

' I had ought to tell you a while ago but seeing you smiling and laughing along with someone… I do not want to ruin your happiness.'

Felicita smiled sadly.

"who told you that I would be happy if you aren't here? I have known you since we were young, Nova. And even if my happiness would be ruin because of what you would tell me… then I would still accept it. Who told you? I could still create my own happiness. So please…" all of them were now shocked at what she had done next. She then went and hugged Nova.

" do you think I would be happy without you around? Do you think nothing will ever change? Please… please… don't leave. Please stay…" she said as she hugged him tightly. Nova looked at the crying girl in his arms.

'do you think doing this would lessen the pain I would feel if I couldn't see you? Even just for a day?' he thought. He then slowly pulled her away from him.

"I'm sorry, Fel. But even if you persuade me to stay I need to go and finish this mission." He knew he was a little harsh but he needed to do it to stop Felicita.

"why do you need to go when I am starting to realize my feelings towards you?" she shouted. Nova stopped walking and turned around, shocked. Well, all of them were shocked. Who knew the princess would be so bold. Nova lowered his head and turned again.

"I'm sorry fel. But I need to go. I need to do this… for the sake of this family… and for the sake of my parents and those who are there." He said. he continued to walk until he reached the gates before he heard another shout.

"then promise me! Promise me you'll return immediately!" she shouted. He smiled.

"I will, I promise!" he shouted. Felicita smiled back and waved her hands.

Nova continued to walk.

'of course… I will come back… Fel…'

* * *

At the back…

Liberta was smiling sadly.

"I guess you lost huh, Liberta?" Pace said. Dibeto and Luca was at his back.

"but, wow! I didn't expect bambina to say that out loud to boldly!" debito said.

Sigh. All of them sighed.

"I guess so. But, who knew that the princess would fall for chickpea?" he asked.

All of them shrugged, looking at Felicita as she ascended the stairs. Mama and papa were there.

"okay, everyone, why don't we go back. It's already late and I know that we need to do something tomorrow." Papa announced.

"hai,papa." All of them then left.

"ah, Liberta, why don't you come with me?" dante asked. Liberta just nodded.

* * *

"so, what are we doing her at the docks this late?" Dante looked at Liberta.

"just to get a peace of mind. I know Liberta…" dante said.

"huh? What are you talking about?"

" it seems you are confused in what I am saying. But what I meant to say is that, never let this destroy you. You need to be strong."

"exactly what are you talking about?"

"felicita, the princess I mean."

"yeah, what about her?"

"I know you like her. It must be a big blow for you what had happened a while ago… when she suddenly confessed."

"…"

"don't worry. Don't let this destroy your relationship with Nova and Felicita. I know… there must be someone out there for you. Just, stay strong."

"… thank you… thank you Dante."

" don't mention it. Well, why don't we go back."

"yes…"

"I'm sure one day… I will see one soon…" he mumbled as he looked up to the sky.

"definitely…" and with one last look in the sky, he followed Dante…

… end …

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little crappy. However, thank you for reading it. Hope you leave a review! CIAO~


End file.
